Far As the Curse Is Found
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Reprecussions from Son of the Curse haunt Daniel Gregg at Christmas.


**Far as the Curse is Found**

_**Author's Note- All characters belong to R.A. Dick and Fox Studios. I'm just borrowing them.The original curse was portrayed in the GAMM episode, Son of the Curse. Thank you to Mary for fixing my goofs. **_

**Christmas Season, 1970**

Ever since last March, Claymore Gregg had been decidedly nicer to his favorite clients, so that when December rolled around, he, of his own free will, offered them a "family" discount on a Christmas tree. It still cost more than the Boy Scouts charged, but Carolyn was touched and it wasn't THAT much more than the other tree would have been, so she purchased one from her landlord. Captain Daniel Gregg had snorted, a bit, at the implication of word "family." He had no objections to the Muirs and to their housekeeper, Martha, being his family. He thought of them as such, and had for some time. What he was less copacetic about was the fact that Claymore was trying to once again assert his "Gregg-hood," and thus, if the Muirs were the Captain's family, they were surely _his_ as well. However, if it saved Carolyn a few dollars, the ghost supposed he would not object. Vocally, at least. The tree that they got from the deal was a fine one, he had to admit. But, his heart was warmed when Candy and Jonathan stated emphatically that they liked the tree he had cut down in their dream last year best of all the trees they had ever had.

"Too bad we can't have pretty, old-fashioned ornaments like the ones on the dream tree," Candy mused as the tree was locked into place in its stand.

"Well, everything is better in dreams, sweetheart," her mother smiled. Without her conscious volition, the Lady of Gull Cottage's green eyes slid over to look at the handsome spirit standing on the other side of the evergreen with her son, looking for all the world like any father and his child. If only a few other things could be as they were in the dream! As if feeling her gaze, the seaman turned his head to meet her contemplative look. For a moment, time froze. Then, he winked at her.

"I quite agree," he nodded. "However, perhaps I can help with making life imitate fantasy, just a touch."

"How?" Jonathan asked. "Are you gonna find another baby to bring home for this year?"

Rubbing his ear, the Captain grinned. "Ah, no, lad. Martha's influence has gotten me to tidy up the wheelhouse a mite, and I found a trunk of things that some of the early Greggs, the ones who arrived before I fully came into my powers, stored up there. There's a whole chest of Christmas ornaments. I have not thoroughly examined them, but the brief look I did give the contents seemed to indicate that they were in good repair. They are not quite as old as the era of the dream's setting, but nearly."

"That would be neat!" two young voices chorused.

"Exactly HOW dusty would that old trunk be?" Martha asked. "I just vaccuumed, and I don't want a herd of dust bunnies in here."

"It's not too bad, good lady," the Captain promised. "I can lay down an old sheet on which to set it."

"All right," she nodded. "I _would_ like to see them."

"So would I," Carolyn added.

"Your wishes are my commands," the ghost bowed. A moment later, a large, white sheet appeared on the floor by the sofa. Before this fact could completely register in their minds, a heavy, once grand, but now shabby chest gently landed on top of it and the lid flew open.

"If Mrs. Muir gets conned into another amateur night," Martha commented as she moved over to examine the contents with her family, "you can be the magic act."

"Martha," was all he said, but enough skepticism was put in the word to say clearly that Daniel Gregg would _not _be doing any stage shows in the immediate future.

For several minutes, the ghost watched in delight as "his people" oohed and aahed in delight over the treasure he had located.

"I wonder which of Claymore's ancestors left this behind?" Carolyn wondered as she picked up an ornate ball. "Seems fancier than _anything_ I would picture him having."

"More expensive, you mean?" Daniel winked. "I believe Norbert bought these in from Harrod's in London, hoping to impress his bride-to-be, Alicia."

"That was the guy who got cursed, wasn't he?" Candy asked, looking up at her "foster-dad."

"I believe so," the Captain nodded.

"What's this?" Jonathan asked, picking up a piece of paper tied with a ribbon to the top of the inside of the trunk.

"Looks like a letter," Martha said.

"Maybe another curse?" Candy suggested.

"I hope not," Carolyn replied, exchanging a glance with Martha. Neither wanted Claymore to get it into his head again that he was dying and had to be there with them for his final hours.

"Allow me," the ghost said, taking the fragile sheet from the boy. Unfolding it, he began to read. "_Interfering in the Gregg's Doom brings a price to pay. The man who does so should seek sorrow, for on the day he knows the greatest joy, he will begin to die."_

"Cheery," Martha noted.

"I don't believe in curses," Carolyn said, more firmly that perhaps necessary, trying to quell the twinge of superstition that pinged at her normally logical.

"Nor do I, my dear; but if it is true, then we have nothing to worry about," the seaman smiled. "After all, I am already dead."

"And, the clock just stopped on its own," Martha pointed out. "So, even if this was real, there's no one the old girl can be ticked at, wherever she might be."

The ghost reached up to scratch the arch of his ear and looked rueful. "Well, that is not strictly true, Martha. As the benighted timepiece was chiming, I was concentrating very hard on how much I wanted it to NOT kill Claymore, and wishing and praying as I did, so perhaps, my prayer was answered, or I might have, without conscious endeavor, stopped it." He shrugged. "Then again, coincidence is possible, as well, or some combination of them all."

"Well, no matter what it was, the clock _did_ stop, and while I don't think it could have done Claymore in through magic," Carolyn said, "I have done research on how curses work in primitive lands. Sometimes, people were simply scared to death."

"The Captain's not scared of anything," Jonathan averred loyally.

"Right," Candy nodded.

"So, let's get this tree decorated," Carolyn concluded, picking up the paper and tossing the curse in the fire.

XXX

Nothing more was said about the jilted and vengeful Alicia or her curse as the days flew toward Christmas. On the twenty-third, Emily Williams called. She and Carolyn's father were going to be in the mountains on Christmas, and might not be able to call. After talking to her grandchildren, she asked to speak to Carolyn again. As their mother picked up the phone, Jonathan and Candy ran off to help Martha make cookies.

"I meant to ask, dear, are you still seeing the Captain?"

Heat crept up Carolyn Muir's face. Keeping her eyes on the portrait over the fireplace, she said, "Oh, yes, Mother. Very often, in fact."

"Might we be hearing wedding bells soon, then?"

"Mother, we really haven't discussed it, but if we ever do, you will be among the first to know."

They exchanged a few more words, then, Carolyn hung up.

The Captain appeared as she did so. "I take it your mother is still trying to get you hitched to Claymore, my dear?" he asked in a highly amused tone.

"No, to my Captain," Carolyn corrected. Then, for some reason she could not exactly define; it might have been the memory of last year's dream, the look on Daniel's face, the phone call, or just something she had needed to say for some time, but Carolyn went on. "To be honest, Daniel, if you were alive, or even if you weren't and would just agree to it, I would not object to the idea of marrying my Captain at all."

She held her breath as her statement sank in and their eyes met. "Madam, Carolyn," the ghost said, "one of the things I have always liked best about you, _and _found most infuriating, is your frankness and boldness. I fear that you would be shortchanged in such a union, however."

"Not if you love me as much as I love you," Carolyn argued.

"Oh, have no fears on that score, dear lady," Daniel replied. "I DO love you, I think I always have."

"I love you, too, Daniel," she admitted.

If she had been born in his time, or he in hers, that moment would have ended in a kiss, but the look that passed between them was as intimate as if they had. Daniel Gregg could not recall a moment in his life or afterlife that had been more joyful. Yet, something about that epiphany niggled at the back of his mind, telling him that he needed to be careful. However, he ignored it and concentrated on the wonderment of the season and of being with his family. Even though they did not tell the children or Martha that they had all but committed themselves to each other, the entire family somehow sensed a change that had taken place and the evening sparkled with the magic of love newly realized.

After the children had been tucked in, the Captain escorted Carolyn to the Master Cabin so as to bid her a good night privately before taking his watch on the widow's-walk.

"We will work something out, Daniel," she vowed. "I don't know what, but once the holidays are past, can we talk about - what we talked about earlier?"

"There is nothing attainable I would like more," he smiled. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

Carolyn expected him to simply pop out, but he remained standing there. "Captain? Did you want to say something else?"

"A thousand things, but at the moment, five hundred of them are not fit for your ears!" he declared, stalking over to the telescope and peering out.

"Has Claymore come calling at this hour?" she queried.

"No, not him," the seaman growled. "Blast, I can't see it, but it _has_ to be there."

"See what?"

"The _Sea Vulture!_ Chaos take the blasted thing. I cannot pop!"

"But, it's already been and gone! I thought you said it only showed up every seven years," Carolyn protested.

"I did, and that is the legend, but legends can be wrong, or fail to be accurate. Look at King Arthur. There are a dozen variations on his story, at least. Perhaps I heard the wrong version of this tale and it can appear at will," the ghost fumed, turning from the instrument. "Yet, I should be able to see it, day or night."

"So much for my next suggestion, maybe it's too dark?" Carolyn sighed. "Can you thunder?"

"If I could, rest assured, I would have."

Grim silence stretched out, then Carolyn gasped. "Daniel, you are - fading."

He looked down, and realized he could see the floor as if it were merged with his shoes. "Even with the ghost ship, that should not happen. Not for me. Applegate, maybe, but not a ghost with full command of his powers."

"Do you think Alicia - ?" Carolyn broke off.

"It can't be. I cannot die again!" he protested without conviction.

"But, you can - diminish," she gently argued. "Do you - feel like you did before?"

"No, but I do not feel like myself," he frowned. "Go on to sleep, my dear. There is nothing to be gained by you losing sleep."

Only because she did not want him to waste energy fighting over such a small thing as her rest did Carolyn step into the bathroom to change, then climb into bed.

"Good night, my dear," Daniel whispered.

"Good night." But it was not a good night. She did not sleep until nearly dawn, and then, only from exhaustion.

Throughout the night, Daniel Gregg watched her, brooding as he did so, as he felt his strength ebb.

XXX

When morning came, Carolyn opened one bleary eye and looked in the direction she had last seen Daniel. When she failed to see even a shade or shimmer of him, all weariness snapped away as she sat bolt upright.

"He can't be gone," she whispered. "Daniel? Captain? Captain Gregg?"

There was no answer. Feeling sick, hot and cold all at once, her heart racing, her stomach in knots, Carolyn threw the covers off and pulled on her robe hastily. She barely remembered to stick her feet into shoes, then she sped downstairs, a thousand things darting incoherently through her mind. She had to find him. She had to tell the kids and Martha. What would she tell them? How would Claymore react? She felt sick.

What would she do without him? Grief unlike any she had ever felt made her stop at the base of the stairs. She swallowed the lump of dread in her throat. At the periphery of her vision, she was aware of the twinkling Christmas lights, and that awareness added a new emotion to the mix; anger. How was this family supposed to be HAPPY, much less MERRY, when something like this had happened? It was all so wrong, so unfair.

"Madam?" a soft voice called from the living room.

"Daniel! You're here! I thought ... " Carolyn's head jerked up and she began to breathe again as she moved toward the den and the sound of his voice.

"Forgive me, my dear, I should have realized you would think that," he apologized. "But, though I am fading, I still have eyes, and I would not wish to discomfort you by being there when you woke and might be in a state of - undress."

He WAS fading. She could see a bit of the tree through her ghost. "That's - that's okay. I just ... Is there NOTHING we can do?"

"All we can do, I fear, is decide how to tell the news to the children. I spent the entire night trying to think how to break this malediction, but this is not a fairy tale, and even if it were, we cannot touch, so there is no way to kiss."

So lost in their conversation were the Ghost and Mrs. Muir that they had failed to hear Martha and the children coming into the room.

"What? Why are you so pale? What's wrong?" their voices chorused.

Carolyn looked first at the trio, then at Daniel. He gave her a thin, brave smile, then answered, "It appears that I was unwise to scoff at the curse. Thanks to you all, I know joy unlike any I ever imagined could be, and so, I now pay the price for a good deed done accidentally."

"Does this mean - you're going - to the light?" Martha frowned, trying to wrap her head around it.

The seaman shrugged. "I do not know. I am not losing any awareness, just substance and power." Perhaps he would remain, but be unable to interact with his family at all. Trapped, like the pitiful wretch walled up in Edgar Allen Poe's short story.

"We don't want to lose you!" Candy protested, not caring that she was crying.

"And I do not wish to be lost," he said gently. "But, I have no choice. You will not lose me, child. As long as you remember me, I will be in your hearts."

"Sorry, Captain, that sounds all proper, but it's not good enough," Martha snorted.

Despite the graveness of the situation, everyone could not help but smile, if only a little, at her blunt assessment.

"To be honest, Martha, I agree, but I was trying to make you all feel better."

"Then, do something about fixing things," she snapped. Then, drawing her lips together, she sighed, "Well, I still have to get breakfast together, even if no one wants to eat it. Maybe a little fuel will stimulate our brains."

"The library is closed," Carolyn mused, "but maybe I could get Claymore to open it for me? Maybe there is something in there, somewhere, that could tell us how to break a curse."

"I doubt he would want to help me stay around," the Captain growled. "He would probably throw a party."

"But, you're sick because you helped him, so he owes you," Jonathan pointed out.

"And, what if, since he kinda interfered, too," Candy added, "a little anyway, by living instead of dying, if he's ever really happy, the curse might hit him, like it did you."

"I doubt he will ever be so joyful, but perhaps he would see that as a point of logic," Daniel sighed.

"I'll call him," Carolyn said, moving toward the phone. As she did so, she heard the Captain quietly ask Candy to get her some coffee, a task he normally would have undertaken. With that pain stabbing her heart, she dialed her landlord's number.

It was obvious she had woken him. "Claymore, I need to get in the library, today, as soon as possible."

"Wha - ? Mrs. Muir, the library is closed until Monday. I'm sure your article can wait, whatever it is, until then."

"The Captain ... "

"Let old bluff and bother rage. I am _not_ going to violate town policy by opening the library for a private citizen's sole use."

"Claymore, I don't need to do an article; when the Captain saved your life by stopping the clock, he became subject to a second curse, and now I have to break it," she explained. Carolyn did not want to go into this on the phone, but she was desperate. "Besides, if it can hurt him, it might be able to hurt you, too."

"He's - sick? Dying? But- he can't die, he's dead!" the lanky cheapskate argued.

"You would think that, but it's true. Please, help us, Claymore."

Close to her ear, she heard Daniel say, "It's no good, Madam. He will not help."

"I heard that! And I am tired of everyone thinking I am only in life for me. You tell that old spook I'll be out there with bells on to let you in and I will HELP you look!" Claymore yelled so forcefully that Carolyn had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Thank you, Claymore. I'll see you then."

As soon as the family could bolt breakfast and dress, Carolyn was out the door, headed to the library. Part of her wanted to just stay and cherish these last moments, but she had to hold onto the hope that she could find something that would give them more time. Besides, the library was very small. It would not take long to know if there was anything helpful.

Claymore was waiting for her, wearing his patented look that was a cross between fear and vague annoyance. Yet, without even being asked, he joined her in looking through the sparse collection of books on legends and lore. The closest thing they could find on how to break a curse after two hours were the old saws of a kiss, a silver bullet, and other things straight out of fairy tales, none of which seemed to apply to the present trouble.

"Could I go back with you?" Claymore asked timidly. "I- well - he is my only relative on my father's side, even if he's not - exactly - you know - living. If he's really gonna be less living, I really should say good-bye, and he did get in that condition helping me, after all. I promise, I'm not wanting to gloat, or anything. And I won't raise your rent, or kick you all out when he's - er- poofed out."

Had the situation not been so bleak and grim, Carolyn might have found Claymore's fumbling words amusing, but not now. Still, she recognized that they were sincere, so she nodded. "All right, Claymore."

XXX

As they entered Gull Cottage, Daniel snapped, "What's he doing here? Come to see if I'm really fading?" The ghost clearly was still ebbing away, flickering like a bad television picture.

"No, Daniel, he's here to - be supportive," Carolyn explained, trying to not let her pain show on her face or in her voice.

"Ha."

"It's true," Claymore protested. "I really do want to try to help. I spent_ two whole hours _looking through all kinds of old books - to try and save you."

"But there was nothing to find," Carolyn concluded. "I really wasn't surprised, but ... I had to try."

"I did not expect much," the Captain sighed. "Thank you for trying, my dear." A grimace crossed his face and he added, "And you also, Claymore." If he was going to pass off this plane and meet his Maker, reconciling with that feeble excuse for a Gregg might be a good idea.

"We can't just give up!" Candy exploded. "Isn't there something we could try? The Reverend? Or Madame Tibaldi?"

"Or - is there a head ghost or something?" Jonathan asked.

"Madame Tibaldi was a fake," the seaman snorted. "And, somehow, I suspect very few clergy would be amenable to helping the likes of me stay here. There is no President of the Ghost Society. None of us answer to any, save ourselves."

"But, she got rid of you for a few hours," Claymore said. "Not that I'm calling that a good thing. I - shouldn't have tried to exorcize you, I guess. But, she did. So, maybe she could dehexify you?"

"I left so that you would think she had succeeded and leave us be. When enough time had passed that you should have been sufficiently fooled, I came home," Daniel caustically enlightened his "nephew."

"And I paid her for _nothing_?"

"You just said you shouldn't have done it," Martha pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but still." Claymore shook himself. "In any case, is there anything I can do to make your last hours nicer?"

Daniel wanted to say "leave," but did not. He simply shrugged. "No one can, but if you wish to stay, you may."

The day dragged on. At times, it seemed as if Daniel's status was improved, but then, he faded even more again. It was the saddest Christmas Eve the little family had ever exeperienced. Every once in a while, Martha or Claymore tried to spark some conversation, but no topic went anywhere.

Finally, the ghost sighed. "Weren't you all supposed to go to a service tonight?"

"Yes, but we aren't, not now," Carolyn replied. "We aren't leaving you."

"Right," Candy and Jonathan agreed emphatically.

"But, Martha was supposed to play the organ," Daniel countered, "And, if this is the end, I would rather you all not see when I ... I do not want your final memory of me to be worse than it is already going to be. Please."

"We don't have time to change and all that," Carolyn protested.

"Carolyn," was all the ghost said, very gently, but firmly.

"We can get ready in - fifteen minutes, if we hurry," she gave in grudgingly.

And so, the Muirs and Martha did, albeit reluctantly. After agreeing to give Claymore, who was, as always, wearing a suit and tie, a ride, they moved slowly to the door, trying to give Captain Gregg a chance to stop them, but he did not. He only whispered "good-bye" when they walked out, unable to give any of them a hug or a kiss in farewell. It might have been pure imagination, but later, Claymore would swear that he had heard, softer than a whisper, his uncle add, "Take care of them."

XXX

It is possible to be alone and not lonely, or surrounded by dozens of people and be heartbreakingly lonely. The latter feeling weighed down Captain Gregg's family as they filed into Schooner Bay Church and took their seats in the darkened sanctuary.

The words of the readings and the carols flowed past Carolyn Muir without registering. Since no one could see her in the candlelight, she allowed tears to flow silently and did not care if any of the local busybodies saw and wondered at her inappropriate behavior or if they thought her especially spiritual and deeply moved.

After a while, Candy elbowed her brother and whispered, "Jonathan? Do you think maybe we could pray for the Captain? Isn't God stronger than some old witch?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Let's try," she hissed back, grabbing his hand. "But, silently."

He nodded and bowed his head.

Out of the corner of her stinging, burning eyes, Carolyn noticed her two children's heads bowed. "And a little child shall lead," she murmured under her breath, then leaned over to Claymore and softly suggested that perhaps they should try prayer as well. She would have told Martha, too, but her friend was up front. However, knowing Martha, she would think of it.

Fittingly, or ironically one, the very next carol was _Joy to the World. _The Muirs had not managed to sing all evening; their voices were too shaky and choked, but they did begin to hum along, very softly. When the words "as far as the curse is found" were sung, the kids looked at their mother, and she was able to give them a smile, even if it was a feeble one.

The candlelight service was only an hour long, but it felt interminable. At last, it ended so that they could make the long trek home. Carolyn knew that more than one of her neighbors would feel slighted, saying that the Muir woman had snubbed him or her that evening, but she could not be expected to concentrate on pleasantries, not now. As soon as Martha was able to get away, they all piled back into the station wagon and raced home as fast as it was legal to. Not a word was spoken the entire way.

"The lights are still on," Claymore said hopefully as they pulled up behind his old car. "I mean, if something bad had happened, wouldn't it be dark?" He gulped, "But, maybe - maybe lingering so long is worse." Waiting for something dreadful to happen was so awful that sometimes getting it over and done with was better than watching the ax swing over one's head.

"Claymore," Carolyn snapped, then relented. "I'm sorry. You do have a point, it's just - either way is hard."

Despite wanting to know, they all sat there for a long moments, then, Candy's teeth began to chatter, so Carolyn picked up her purse and opened the car door.

At the entrance, she hesitated again, taking a moment to steel herself for an empty house. Could they stay there if he was gone? House hunting was not a pleasant thought, but it was cheery compared to the idea of a Gull Cottage without Captain Gregg.

Candy reached over and slipped her hands into Martha's and Jonathan's, then the key was in the lock, and they all filed into the house.

"Did you leave the fire on?" Claymore burst out, instinctively irate by the inherent fire hazzard.

"No, I'm sure we didn't," Martha said. "But, the place is still standing, so don't worry."

"Would you all come in and stop letting the cold in?" a voice called.

"Captain Gregg! Uncle!" chorused in the hallway.

But, though softest spoken, the word most clearly heard was "Daniel," said by Carolyn as she pushed past her family to the living room where a very substantial looking Captain sat by the blazing fire, holding Scruffy.

"About forty-five minutes ago, I was almost gone," he explained in response to the questions he knew they had. "Then, I cannot explain what it felt like, but I began to feel myself again, until I thought I must have reached Heaven. I was cold, and I always thought that eternal land might be chilly. I have not been cold in a century. So, I lit a fire. It's not quite as simple as I recalled it being, I must admit."

The implications of his words came together in Mrs. Muir's mind. "Daniel," she said again, reaching out very tentatively to lay a hand on his.

"If only I could touch your hand," he whispered.

"We prayed about you," Candy and Jonathan blurted.

"So'd I," Claymore added, not to be left out.

"Make that all of us," Martha chimed in.

He turned to look at them. "It took, with interest."

"This- are you a ghost?" Carolyn asked, not daring to hope.

"I do not have my powers, and I can touch you all, so I would guess, no. Is that all right?" The handsome face dared to look amused.

"Oh, you! Yes, more than all right!" she laughed as the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas!" Martha chortled.

Carolyn and Daniel would have answered, but they had a kiss started a year ago that would not wait to be finished.


End file.
